Aisha's Story
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: The second in "Battle of the Supernatural". Enjoy!


Disclaimer: This story takes place after Death of A Ranger. It's Aisha's story. It will also reveal the next Green Ranger. Shawnya Mills and Kellie John are mine and can't be used without permission. Gibson Silver is also mine and can't be used without permission. The Power Rangers aren't mine, and neither is Count On Me, sung by Whitney Houston and Ce Ce Winans. It is used without permission. Please give me feedback at jacksnyderlover@hotmail.com. Thanks and enjoy! (This story takes place in 94 and 92. All these stories will take place in 1994.)  
  
Aisha's Story  
  
By Julia  
  
Aisha Campbell stood by her locker Monday morning. ''God, I hate Mondays.'' She thought. For an AGH student, it wasn't the school or the teachers. It was the Monday part.   
  
It wasn't Halloween, but the play her junior class was putting on was set on Halloween, and it brought everything back. The stuff that happened in Stone Canyon and Tommy's death six months ago. She saw one of her friends, Jason Scott, up ahead and called out, ''Jason! It's Aisha!''  
  
Jason waltzed over, humming a song. It was Count On Me. The song. The last song she'd danced to with Gibson. Oh God! Force it out! She commanded herself. Jason said, ''Heya. Zup? Monday Blues?''  
  
Aisha nodded. ''Pretty much. You seen your woman? She's got my English homework.'' She slammed her locker door shut.   
  
Jason shook his head. ''No, but have you seen the Zackman? We've got a government test to study for. And knowing your man in gov't, he's going to need a lot of help!'' He smiled, and they laughed.  
  
Aisha felt glad to have such good friends and a good b/f. She was even a Power Ranger! Her life was good. Zack. Her b/f. At least he was alive. In Stone Canyon............... ''No!'' She screeched. Oops, had she said that out loud?  
  
Jason looked puzzled. ''Aisha, are you OK? No to what? I didn't ask you a question. Jeez, you're jumpy today.''  
  
Aisha felt one of the dizzy spells come on, and she clutched Jason's arm. She panicked at first, and then she tried to ride it out, but then the headache came, and she had to sit down.  
  
Jason was getting worried. ''Are you sure you're OK? You're not sick or something, are you? I'll be happy to help you to the clinic.''  
  
Aisha quickly shook her head. ''I get these dizzy spells. And headaches. But it's gone. I'll be OK.''  
  
Jason asked, ''Are you sure?'' He looked into her soft deep brown eyes. ''I'm here for you.'' He added, ''Oh, hey, girl!''  
  
Kimberly Hart, Jason's girlfriend, and Aisha's best friend, had approached. ''Hey.'' She kissed Jason hello and noticed Aisha. ''And are you OK, Ish? You look pale.''   
  
Aisha nodded. ''But I don't want to talk about it.'' Then she ran off for math class.  
  
Aisha sat in math class. She felt tears rush down her cheeks. She tried to stop the flow of memories, but they just came..............................................  
  
Stone Canyon, 1992  
  
Aisha and her friends Rocky De Santos, Adam Park, and Shawnya Mills were all in English class. There was a Halloween dance the following night. It was all Shawnya could talk about. Aisha wasn't sure if she was going. She was only a freshman, and they weren't very well known. Shawnya insisted that this didn't matter.   
  
Rocky was thinking about not going, since the girl he'd asked had turned him down. His thought was, ''Why go?'' In class, he flipped Aisha a note. It read, ''Hey, girl! Wassup? Miss Belle sure can talk a lot, don't you think? I hate her. She always gives me detention duty. I hate it. Roc.''  
  
Aisha flipped one back. It read, ''I asked Gibson Silver to go. But I don't know if he'll go with me. I don't think he will. He's pretty cute! Roc, you should go. Adam and Shawnya and I won't have much fun without you! Please go! Oops, Miss Belle is looking. Gotta go! Aisha.''  
  
Angel Grove, 1994  
  
Aisha was suddenly transported back to class. Math, 94. Boy, where did that memory come from? In all her memories, she had never once thought of that one!  
  
As she left the class, she thought, ''The guys can never know. Kim and Trini, either. Their lives would be threatened. I can't let that happen.'' She was so lost in thought, she was startled when a good friend, Billy Mitchell, popped in front of her. ''Why, hello, Aisha. Are you of good health? Jason informed me that you fainted.''  
  
She nodded. ''Yeah, but I'm OK now. How are you? Did you try out for the play?'' God, did she have to mention the play?  
  
Billy nodded, and began to talk as Aisha's mind wandered..........................  
  
Stone Canyon, 1992  
  
Rocky stopped Aisha after class. ''If she wasn't such an a--hole, I wouldn't p--- her off!'' He informed her, speaking of the note Aisha had passed him.   
  
Adam, normally calm and quiet, (he's very shy) said, ''Miss Belle? God, she gets on my nerves. She lectures too much. Like she owns us or something.''  
  
Rocky put his arm around Adam's shoulders. ''Listen to this boy, Aisha. He's smart. So, Adam. Are you hooked up for the dance?''  
  
Adam slid Rocky's arm off. ''No, I'm not. But there is one girl I want to go with.'' He looked at Shawnya, who was talking on his cell.  
  
Rocky laughed. ''Ask her, duh!''  
  
Aisha watched with interest as Rocky started propelling Adam towards Shawnya.   
  
Angel Grove, 1994  
  
She was bolted out of her reverie when Billy tapped her arm. ''Aisha, are you all right? Jason told me, you were, as he put it, 'a little spacey'.''   
  
Aisha nodded. ''Thanks for asking. Hey, the gang's meeting at the Youth Center after school. Did anybody tell you yet?''  
  
Billy got out his organizer and flipped through it. ''Oh, I have to decline. I am supposed to go to my grand-mother's.''   
  
Aisha smiled. ''OK. Have you seen Zack or Jason?'' (both boys were working on sets for the play.)  
  
Billy thought for a minute. ''I think Jason is in the gym and Zack is in math.''  
  
Aisha smiled. ''Thanks, Billy, I gotta go.''   
  
Kimberly stood in the gym, trying to figure out where the sets for the play should go. As a set designer, she was in charge of where everything should go. The play was called "On Halloween", and it was about four kids and their siblings who go and get attacked by ghosts in the cemetery. It was pretty good. Trini was the only one out of the group who was actually acting in the play.  
  
Jason snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. ''Heya, girl!'' He kissed her cheek.  
  
''Hey, when does study hall end?'' She kissed him back.  
  
''Um, twenty minutes. I have gym this period. The play isn't for three weeks. Why are we working on setting it up now?''   
  
Kimberly made a notation on the notepad she was carrying. ''We're not. I'm making a floorplan. Duh.'' She kissed him. ''Mmmm, too bad making out is illegal on school grounds.''  
  
Jason took her in his arms. ''Are you sure about that?''   
  
Needless to say, the play wasn't worked on much.  
  
Lunch soon came. Aisha, Trini, Billy, and Zack were the first to arrive. They waited on Kim and Jason. Zack smiled and made jokes, but Aisha's mind was far away.................................  
  
Stone Canyon, 1992  
  
Adam found the courage to ask out Shawnya. She accepted. Gibson Silver said yes to Aisha's request. Aisha and Shawnya were searching for last minute dresses. Neither had found anything. That is, until Aisha spotted a leopard print dress. There was one in both girls' sizes. True, the girls didn't normally dress alike, but it being a Halloween dance, they could go as twins! Shawnya wasn't too keen on the idea. ''I don't know, girl. I love the dress, but.....''  
  
Aisha pleaded, ''Come on, girl! We can be twins! It'll be cool, and I bet we'll win the most original costumes!''  
  
''Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, OK, but only 'cause I'm your best girl!''  
  
''Great, but I believe that's my size. Not yours!''  
  
Angel Grove, 1994  
  
Aisha awoke with a start. ''Sorry, Jase. It's just, never mind.''  
  
Jason smiled, ''Come on, you can tell us anything.''  
  
Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep went their communicators. ''Great, just what we need!'' Zack cried. ''A monster attack during school!''  
  
Jason faked a surprised look. ''What, you didn't know? Someone should have told you. Zedd hates us.''  
  
Zack gasped. ''He does? Damn. I was going to invite him to my wedding!'' They laughed and teleported to the Command Center.  
  
Zordon welcomed them. ''ALPHA AND I HAVE FOUND TRACES OF A POISON IN TWO OF YOU RANGERS. I GOT A MESSAGE FROM ONE OF MY FRIENDS ON AQUITAR TELLING ME THAT ZEDD HAD RELEASED A POISON INTO YOU RANGERS. HE IS WORKING FOR A WOMAN NAMED SCORPINA.''  
  
Aisha gasped. "Scorpina" was familiar, why, did she know a Scorpina?  
  
''Scorpina?'' Kimberly asked, ''Well, Zordon, what two Rangers is it?''  
  
Zordon replied, ''IT'S JASON AND ZACK, KIMBERLY.''  
  
Aisha finally remembered why "Scorpina" was familiar. It had been Shawnya's middle name! She was making sure Aisha never told anyone about that awful night......................................She said aloud, ''Zordon, I know who Scorpina is. And it's all my fault that she's doing this.''   
  
Jason quickly said, ''Isha! No, it's not!''  
  
Zack added, ''Yeah, don't think like that. It's not your fault. Don't be crazy!''  
  
Aisha began her story. ''Two years ago, back in Stone Canyon, there was this girlfriend that I had named Shawnya. She was the best friend I'd ever had. We'd been friends since kindergarten. Then, at our Halloween dance our freshman year, everything changed. She and my friends Adam and Rocky and I were all going to the dance. Adam and her were going together, I was going with Gibson Silver, and Rocky was going alone.  
  
''Anyway, Shawnya was having a great time until she noticed that I was with Gibson. She had this huge crush on him. So she dragged him to the bathroom and stabbed him to death. I was the only one who knew.'' She paused.   
  
Zack was serious for once. ''Aisha, baby, what does that have to do with Scorpina and the poison?''  
  
Aisha replied, ''Shawnya's middle name was Scorpina. Her parents were hippies.''  
  
She continued, ''And there was this song.'' Her eyes welled up.   
  
''Count On Me. It's kind of ironic, cause Shawnya sang it to me at the dance. It was the last dance I danced to with Gibson.''  
  
Jason said, ''No wonder you looked so freaked when I was singing it this morning!''  
  
Aisha nodded. ''I'll play it for you.'' She reached into her overall pockets and removed a tape. She let out a breath and continued, ''It's Whitney Houston and Ce Ce Winans.''   
  
She popped in the tape and pushed play. Music filled the air.  
  
''Count on me through thick and thin  
  
a friendship that will never end  
  
when you are weak I will be strong   
  
helping you to carry on  
  
Call on me I will be there don't be afraid   
  
Please believe me when I say  
  
Count on me  
  
I can see it's hurting you  
  
I can see your pain  
  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain, oh  
  
I know sometimes it seems as if it's never gonna end  
  
But we'll get through it  
  
Just don't give in 'cause  
  
Count on me through thick and thin  
  
A friendship that will never end  
  
When you are weak I will be strong  
  
helping you to carry on   
  
Call on me I will be there don't be afraid   
  
Please believe me when I say count on me.....................''  
  
The song progressed, Aisha leaning on Zack's arm and crying. When it was over, Zack said, ''Aw, baby, why didn't you tell us? We would have been there for you!''  
  
Aisha just sniffled. Zordon interrupted the quiet. ''I'D ALSO LIKE TO INTRODUCE THE NEW GREEN RANGER. I KNOW TOMMY JUST DIED SIX MONTHS AGO, BUT WE NEED A NEW GREEN RANGER. SO HERE SHE IS!''  
  
A figure stepped from the shadows. It removed its' helmet. Long red hair fell around its' shoulders and green eyes danced. The beautiful face was radiant, and she was smiling. ''Hi, I'm Kellie John. Nice to meet you.''  
  
The Rangers' mouths dropped. Zordon quickly explained, ''I KNOW BOYS USUALLY FILL THIS ROLE, BUT KELLIE WAS PERFECT. AND SHE WON'T BE IN ANY HARM.''  
  
Jason stepped forward and offered his hand for Kellie to shake. ''Hi, I'm Jason Scott. I'm the red ranger. It's nice to meet you.'' Then he felt a stab of pain. He fell to the floor. ''The poison must be working.'' He continued painfully.  
  
Kimberly dropped to the floor next to him and kissed his cheek. Zack soon fell, also. Aisha, feeling helpless, asked, ''Zordon? Is there an antidote for this poison?''  
  
Zordon nodded. ''YES, AISHA. YOU AND ONE OTHER RANGER SHOULD GO GET IT. IT'S IN THE DARK DIMMENSION, SINCE SCORPINA IS WORKING WITH ZEDD.''  
  
Kellie quickly volunteered. ''I'll go with Aisha, since I'm new. I'll be able to show you my talents.''   
  
Aisha agreed, and quickly morphed. ''Stegasaurus!'' She cried, just before they were sent to the Dark Dimmension.  
  
When they arrived, the two girls looked around. Kellie said, ''This place is definitely weird.''  
  
Aisha nodded. ''You said it, girlfriend.''  
  
It was pretty dark and gloomy, obviously. Kellie commented, ''Well, Zordon didn't say it was anywhere in particular, so let's start looking.''  
  
While the girls combed the whole dimmension, Kimberly sighed and stood up just as the alarm sounded. ''Oh God! Not now! Only Billy, Trini, and I can go!'' She exclaimed.  
  
Zordon said, ''THE OTHERS CAN JOIN YOU WHEN THEY RETURN, SO DON'T, AS YOU WOULD SAY, 'FREAK OUT'.''   
  
Jason groaned as he felt another stab of pain and tried to get up. Zack saw him and cried, ''Bro, what are you doing?''  
  
Jason replied, ''If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting!''  
  
Trini squealed, ''Jason, no, you shouldn't! The poison will probably spread!''  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''No way, Jason Lucas Scott! Your butt is staying right here!''  
  
The viewing globe showed a woman wearing an ugly yellow getup destroying Angel Grove. She was in the park. Kimberly, angered, said, ''It's Morphin Time!''  
  
Kimberly: Pteryodactal!  
  
Billy: Tricerotops!''  
  
Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger!  
  
Jason and Zack watched and wished them good luck as they disappeared. Then Aisha and Kellie returned, Aisha crying, ''We've got it!''  
  
Zack said, ''Then baby, get over here next to the Zackman, cause the pain's killing me!''  
  
The girls gave them the antidote, and they morphed. Then they all went to the park.   
  
Scorpina saw Aisha and said, ''Do you recognize me, Aisha?'' She then said in her Shawnya voice, ''After all, I did kill your Gibson.''  
  
Aisha was indignant. ''Leave me alone, Scorpina! Or should I say 'Shawnya'?''  
  
Scorpina said, ''I owe you big time for stealing my Gibson. If you weren't going to give him to me, he might as well be dead.''  
  
Kimberly asked, ''Excuse me, don't you know how dumb that sounds? Gibson should have been able to choose his own girlfriend.''  
  
Scorpina jeered, ''What would you know about that? You were left to pick on your own and you picked a dumb jock.''   
  
This angered both Kimberly and Jason, so they rushed Scorpina. She flung them to the ground and blasted them with her stingers. Then Zack and Billy rushed her and they received the same treatment. Then Kellie and Trini helped out and got the same treatment, only doubled. Finally Aisha was left alone. All of her friends lay in pain around her.   
  
She said, ''This is the end, Shawn. You aren't going to intimidate me any longer.''  
  
Scorpina replied, ''You're right about that, girlfriend. I'm going to kill you. Your friends are first, then you.''  
  
Aisha cried, ''No, you aren't! Ever since you killed Gibson, I've been living in fear, fearing that you'd come back and kill me because I knew! Well, I'm tired of being afraid of you! You are going to leave my friends ALONE!''  
  
Jason yelled painfully, ''You aren't going to kill any Power Rangers today!''  
  
Kimberly gave a loud groan. ''Aisha, please help us! You're the only one who isn't injured!''  
  
Aisha knew she had to save her friends. She knew Scorpina's weak spots, so, gaining up all her courage, she said, ''Hey, Shawnya! Did you know that Gibson didn't even like you? He didn't even know who you were until you killed him.''  
  
Scorpina winced. Aisha crowed in victory. Then her evil advesary shot a stinger at the black ranger, making him squeal in pain. ''There. That's much better.'' Scorpina said sultrily.   
  
Aisha shot her blaster at Scorpina. It seemed to work, so she got out her numchucks. She quickly lashed them at her adversary, and felt a rush of power as it hit her. Scorpina quickly turned herself into a Scorpian. Aisha called, ''I need Purple Stegasaurus Thundermegazord Power now!''  
  
Kellie managed to get up and call for the Dragonzord. Then the two Zords got busy. Aisha had to drop back after some heavy hits, so Kellie wore down Scorpina, and then Aisha gave the deciding blow. Aisha gave out a loud whoop. ''It's over! I finally won!'' She cried.   
  
Kellie grinned. ''So what do you think of my skills, Aisha? Think I'll be a great Green Ranger?''  
  
Aisha giggled. ''Oh, you'll do. And we've got to get to know you right away!''  
  
The two girls got the other Rangers to Zordon and Alpha's care. Then they chatted, sitting on the steps of the Command Center. Aisha told her of her life in Stone Canyon, the dance thing, and her mother's move to Angel Grove to become the music teacher.   
  
Not long into the girls' talk, the other Rangers had woken up. Kimberly gave Aisha a hug. ''You go, girl!'' Then she gave one to an astonished Kellie.   
  
Jason laughed. ''Kim's a pretty huggable person.'' He folded his arms and regarded his friends as Kellie interacted with them. He felt resentful to her. After all, Tommy's death was still fresh. He wasn't over it. Tommy had been like a brother to her. There was no way he could handle another person taking Tommy's powers. He smiled as Kellie glanced his way. Then he frowned. If he had his way, Kellie wouldn't be a Ranger at all. 


End file.
